


The Prince Who Pooped

by 100331



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Middle Ages, Princes & Princesses, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100331/pseuds/100331
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prince and his friends go on a hunting trip, get diarrhea, and most find places to shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince Who Pooped

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: scat, voyeur, and piss

Once there lived a prince named Pierson. One day he and his two friends, Joseph and Darin, went hunting. They hunted geese and wolves, hounded swans and boars, pursued foxes and stags, chased ducks and stalked quail, tracked hares and sought out muskrats, trailed ferrets, and slew possums. 

The three men greedily ate the meat and drank up their wine. Pierson spotted a bush of wild berries and ate some, ignoring Darin and Joseph’s warning. He ordered his friends to eat some, or they’d be hanged. Fearing for their lives, Joseph and Darin each ate three berries.

The three sought a deer running and chased after it. However, Pierson’s stomach gurgled and he desperately needed to relieve himself. He took off his boots and cloak, grabbed his sword for protection, and squatted behind a bush. He was blushing from head to toe, worrying about wild animals attacking or passersby seeing their prince at his most vulnerable.

His friends were worried and sat by the bush he was shitting near. Pierson’s asshole exploded and his digested meat filled the hole he dug. Darin felt the urge to and begged Pierson to hurry up. Pierson tried but couldn’t, there was so much. Darin ran as fast as he could to the near tavern and begged the barkeep to him use their latrine. The barkeep’s young daughter escorted the young man to the privy. 

Darin blushed and dared not to pass gas in front of the beautiful woman. She opened the lavatory door and inside was a bench-like seat with a hole in the middle. The daughter handed Darin a roll of linen cloth and let him be. Darin dropped his trousers and sat his sweaty ass on the latrine.

Meanwhile, Pierson was still shitting, while Joseph was talking to Pierson to distract him from the pain. There was a rumbling in the bushes, and the two men were afraid it was a bear. Pierson wiped with a large leaf, picked up his things, pulled up his trousers, and ran away with Joseph. The two came across an outhouse, and Joseph helped Pierson onto the latrine. Pierson sighed with relief as gas and shit escaped his anus. 

He pissed loudly and apologized to Joseph for the smell. Joseph didn’t mind the smell and ask him if he needed anything else. Pierson replied no and sent Joseph out so he could shit in peace. Joseph closed the door and listened to Pierson’s ass pour liquid poop out. 

Just then, a loud fart escaped Joseph’s butthole. He ran to into the village. His sister lived near the edge of the woods and he knocked on her door. The sister, Meghan, opened the door and greeted her brother. “Sister, I beg you,” said Joseph, “Let me relieve myself in your privy.” 

Meghan opened her privy door and there was a hole on the floor. Next to it was a bucket of water and a cloth to clean Joseph’s ass off. “Thank you,” Joseph said as he kissed her forehead. Joseph rushed in and pulled his pants down. He squatted over the hole and let it rip. Meghan, worried, placed her ear to the door and hear the sound of water pouring. It was the piss from Joseph’s hairy cock. He sighed and shit a storm into the hole. 

Meanwhile in the tavern, the barkeep’s daughter, named Julia, was sitting on a stool, next to the privy door. She knocked on the door and asked, “Sir, are you alright in there?” “Yes, fine,” Darin lied. His asshole was a volcano of sweat and shit, and he pissed like a racehorse. Darin unbuttoned his shirt and removed his boots, so his feet and chest could breathe. 

Meanwhile, Pierson was almost done and looked to his left. The roll of paper was empty. “Fuck!” thought Pierson, “Why now?” Pierson rested his head on the side wall of the outhouse and wept. Little did he know a nymph was watching nearby. She admired the prince ever since he became eighteen. The nymph, Victoria, knocked on the door and asked, “Your highness, are you alright?” Pierson heard the voice. It was a female voice. He blushed all over and tears fell onto his neck. “Um…uh…” said the embarrassed prince, “Yes, I’m definitely alright.”

In Meghan’s house, she heard a slip and Joseph’s cry. She opened the privy door and said her brother lying over the hole. He was red in the cheeks―ass and face―and looked at his sister. He helped him up and said, “There was a seat over it, but it broke. My husband’s talking to the carpenter about it,” said Meghan. Joseph blushed and chuckled.

Meghan held Joseph over the hole and he finished urinating and defecating. He sighed with relief and thanked his sister. “Do you need help wiping?” asked Meghan. “Yes, but be careful. My ass hurts,” he replied. Meghan took off Joseph’s pants and walked him toward the hallway wall. She grabbed the pail of water and the towel, and cleaned her brother’s shitty asshole. “Thank you, so much,” said Joseph. “You’re welcome, brother,” Meghan replied. 

At the tavern privy, Darin’s system was almost drained. He was pale in the face and breathed heavily. Julia opened the door and asked, “Sir, you need help?” “Yes, please, wipe me. I have no more strength in me,” he replied. Julia grabbed the nearby sheet of linen and wiped Darin’s hole cleaned. She pulled up his pants and washed their hands. 

Pierson, in the outhouse, was humiliated that he shit near a woman. Victoria the nymph asked, “Your highness, are you in need of something?” “Paper,” replied Pierson. Victoria opened the door and handed him a roll of cotton fabric. He wiped his butt and pulled up his hands. Victoria escorted the prince to a stream nearby and washed his hands in it.

When Joseph and Meghan were finished washing their hands, Meghan’s friend Catherine came in. “Hello Meghan, who’s this beautiful young man next to you,” she asked. “This is Joseph, my brother,” she replied. Joseph shook Catherine’s hand and the two felt a connection. 

“You look drained, is everything alright?” asked Catherine. “All’s well, I just shit a bunch in her latrine,” said Joseph. He blushed and said, “Sorry, I mean…” “That’s alright, everyone poops,” said Catherine. “Wanna come to my place and talk about your experience? It turns me on when a cute guy shits.” Joseph got hard. 

Meghan walked the two out the door and said, “Have fun!” Meghan took Joseph to her house and escorted him to her chambers. Joseph stripped and relieved his thick dick and hairy ass. “Beautiful” said Catherine. She removed her dress and exposed her tight vagina, big ass, and bulging boobs. The two hopped onto her bed and fucked the shit out of each other. 

Later that evening, the barkeeper’s daughter Julia escorted Darin to his house and helped him onto his bed. Darin took off his shirt and pants, showing his manhood and big booty to Julia. She smiled and stripped. Her beautiful figure aroused Darin and he got an erection. Julia climbed onto him and humped him. 

Victoria the nymph comforted Pierson and took him to her hut. She removed her robe and pressed herself onto Pierson’s muscular body. The prince smiled and removed his shirt, exposed his bugling pecs and abs.

“Pull down my trousers,” said Pierson, “there’s a surprise in there for you. Victoria smiled and took off his pants. His bubble butt and hard dick were exposed. She smiled and grabbed Pierson’s ass. The two began fucking like crazy and Pierson came a bunch in Victoria. 

Darin later wed Julia, Joseph married Catherine, and Pierson married Victoria, making her his princess. When Pierson’s father died, he was crowned king and Victoria became queen. From then on, the husbands shit with the door open to allow their wives to see them in their shameful glory.

The End.


End file.
